


How to be a Voyeur

by othersin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Ecto-Genitalia, Ecto-Tongue, M/M, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, edgeberry, honeymustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othersin/pseuds/othersin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon witnessing UF Papyrus punishing UF Sans in a curious way, US Sans wonders what it feels like…and why did his soul feel funny when watching them and why it starts to pulse when any Papyrus raises their voice. Voyeuristic funtimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I GOT FAN-ART! omg i love it so much.A big thank you to Jellyfiggles :) please check them out and give them love:
> 
> http://frickfishstick.tumblr.com/post/144376279393/oh-my-god-i-will-love-you-forever-if-you-draw-blue

Sans really didn’t mean to. This type of thing wasn’t something he usually did…

Sans stared transfixed on his red and black counterpart though the gap of the wardrobe, the gooey, ectoplasm tongue dripping lewdly with every lick on the exposed hip bones of the equally dark skeleton, though taller than the other. This version of Papyrus sat with his legs spread on the edge of the bed and this version of Sans was between them. Gloved arms holding the golden fanged skeletons head close to his pelvis, for easy access.

The taller skeleton was panting softly and smirking down at his brother – never letting up the other till he finished.

To understand how this predicament happened to the smaller Sans, we’ll have to go back to this morning.

* * *

 

The red Sans and Papyrus usually occupied their own version of the underground, they normally kept to themselves – same as the other sans and papyrus’s from the other universes. The only ones that Sans from this universe had the most contact with was with another Sans with what seemed to be a few extra arms and hands – though he was only seen in his dreams, another Papyrus sometimes made an appearance in those dreams too, dressed in something found in a lab and head unnaturally twitching as he watched him from the shadow of his room.

They didn’t really like to talk much, just have uncomfortable staring contests with the immobile Sans - suffering from sleep paralysis whenever they felt the need to drop in.

But yes, back to the point, they never really went of their way to see the others – besides, the other Sans’s had almost nothing in common with him. He didn’t much care for the puns his brother came up with and unlike the others never had the patience with science like his own brother and the other Sans's.

  
Which brought up another problem of the other Sans’s getting a little too close to his brother because he was the complete opposite of their brothers – they were basically science bros (as code named by the Sans that was too familiar to his own brother for him to be too comfortable.)

As all the Sans's and his brother decided that if they work together they might be able to finally sort out the timeline problems – leaving the original papyrus, the edgy red Papyrus and himself to stare awkwardly at each other in the living room. Turns out Sans wasn’t the only one disgruntled by this twist of events – the black and red skeleton looked the most visibly annoyed, the other smiling other one was sitting between them on the couch. He looked between them warily, sans with the blue scarf became to tap his foot and the other Papyrus looked ready to break the others foot.

‘Hey…while our brothers talk, we could watch TV.’ Papyrus suggested, kindly.

‘That sounds…’ Sans began, going to agree with the other.

‘No.’ Edgy Papyrus snapped at that suggestion. Sans felt his soul pulse at the tone and the other Papyrus looked mildly annoyed at his edgy counterpart.

Sans felt his magic continue to stir – though he couldn’t fathom the reason why – he only had the echoes of this feeling after certain dreams.

‘Tch, we don’t have time to play tea time with fools like you out – every second I’m away from my post the chance of a human -’

‘Will increase by 10 percent, we know, as you keep telling us.’ The other Papyrus snapped back – surprising the other Sans and Papyrus. Sans felt himself flush – he placed a hand on his cheek in confusion, both of the Papyrus’s irritation and tone caused his soul to bubble pleasantly.

‘Sans…are you alright?’ Papyrus asked concerned. Edgy Papyrus narrowed his glowing red eyes at the smaller, more innocent version of his brother.

‘I’m fine…’ Sans waved off their concerns.

‘You better be. I will not have that lazy, bag of bones blame me for anything that would happen to you.’ Edgy huffed. The other Papyrus just glared at the other – they weren’t so much the opposite but the faults of the other seemed to create a whole new skeleton.

Sans own brother seemed to really not like the others that shared his image all that much – maybe he had a bad experience with one of them. He even treated most of the versions of Sans with a level of mistrust too.

After this confrontation all three of them split up in the house, Sans running off to his room to save himself for any other confusing feelings, Papyrus stayed and continued to watch Napstablooks rhythm show in mild wonder and edgy Papyrus retreated to the kitchen looking annoyed about something.

* * *

 

 San’s quickly retreated in his room and walked to his wardrobe – perhaps he was coming down with something, his soul felt a little hotter than usual. He decided that he would try and go to bed early, to sleep off what felt like the beginning of a cold or flu. He tried to pull out his bed clothes when he heard the growls and snaps of Edgy Papyrus coming up the stairway, the low voice of his own double followed. Sans soul skipped a beat and he ran into his wardrobe and pulled the door closed – of course, he began to wonder why he would would hide from them…and it is his room after all.

His bedroom door opened showing the two irate skeletons walk in – trying to have a private conversation away from the others.

‘Boss’ Red Sans began – voice laced in pain as the other pulled him roughly into the room.

‘Do you think I’m stupid?’

‘No of course not…’

‘Then did you think I would not notice?’ Red Papyrus sneered, ‘I see the way you look at him!’ Red Papyrus shoved the other into the ground. Sans stared at the confrontation with wide blue eyes – the blue blush was back in full force, the red Sans seemed to be suffering from it too. Crimson dusting on scarred and slightly yellowed in places bone.

‘But look at you, look how lovely you look on the floor…’

The red Sans stared up at the taller skeleton, red eyes flashing in a mix of fear and arousal.

‘Since you enjoyed chatting up that other Papyrus so much, perhaps I should give you something to work with that mouth…’ Red Papyrus smirked sitting on the edge of the bed.

‘You want to do this here…now?!’ Red Sans stuttered, becoming even redder.

‘Why not – it’s not like we’re doing anything else.’ Red Papyrus shrugged.

‘But this is Blueberries bed.’ The other answered uneasily.

The Sans in the wardrobe twitched at the use of that nickname – he was still not sure how he felt about being called that, but his feelings on that matter was for another time and place.

‘Doesn’t that make it more exciting?’ Papyrus laughed, gesturing the other to crawl towards him.

Only took a moment before red Sans was between the others legs.

And thus, we are back to where we began…

* * *

 

The lewd wet sounds filled the room, ectoplasm tongue continued to lick kitten like against scarred, ivory bone. The only sounds that escaped were the groans and soft sighs of the taller skeleton – the poor blue Sans couldn’t take his eyes off the display, the warmth he felt earlier in his soul just got hotter and hotter. The long red, tentacle like tongue dripped ectoplasm onto the bobbing head between his legs, hot breath pants filling the room now – it didn’t take that long before the taller skeleton pushed the smaller one away, and began to unbuckle his straining pants.

 The red Sans stared with inflamed eyes at what his brother was displaying.

The impressive red member was barely out of its confines before the dripping mouth lunged forward to continue to suckle like it was an overly, syrupy and thick sweet. The blue Sans bit into his glove to stop an embarrassingly loud squeal as he continued to watch this lewd display – while blue Sans is rather inexperienced with being in a relationship such as this, he does know how and what exactly what those two were doing on his bed. He understood the strange feeling in his soul was arousal, but he didn’t register the base desires to be arousal as it only happened when he was asleep and could barely remember those dreams – this was the first time it had occurred by a waking source.

Red Papyrus’s aggression and how he was pushing around his own Sans. This realisation somewhat disturbed Blue Sans – this was beyond redeeming and perverted, he was basically watching his and his brothers doppelgangers do lewd things to each other and he was watching, hidden, and really enjoying himself, Sans bit harder on his glove when he heard the red Sans choke on his full mouth. Blue Sans soul was dripping ectoplasm staining his shirt steadily as the despairing thought echoed in his mind loudly, ‘ I am a disgusting pervert…’

Blue Sans’s soul pulsed as the other Papyrus began to rock steadily into the others mouth – uncaring as the girth choked the other, causing the small gagging sounds to fill the room.

Blue Sans couldn’t believe he could’ve gone a brighter blue, imagining himself taking in the thick member of the taller skeleton…Sans tried to shove more of his glove into his mouth trying to distract himself from those thoughts – his other hand was gently rubbing against his clothed pelvis; his magic not taking that long to form.

The forcefully thrusts began to stutter, the taller skeleton pushed the other off him – member glowing bright, wet and twitching outside of the others mouth. He looked at the flushed and skeleton by his feet with smug satisfaction - the shorter skeletons own erection press impatiently against the pants with his dripping tip peaking out from the top.

Blue Sans felt his saliva dry up at the realisation that his alt self didn’t seem to wear underwear (you may wonder why skeletons would wear underwear, well they wore clothes so why not underwear?).

‘Such a disgusting creature, look how hard you are…’ Papyrus pressed a foot against the pulsing bludge, causing the other to groan in pain and pleasure – though thrusting into the hardness of the boot. The taller skeleton continued to work slickly up and down on his thickness, pointing his pulsing hardness at the skeleton humping his boot.

Sans deeply arched, arching his neck staring at where the other him was hiding – mouth drooling as it gaped wide in a silent scream as he finished.

Red Papyrus quickly followed – red ectoplasm shooting out, hitting the others face and body.

Blue Sans tongue began to drool at the sight of the thick syrupy ectoplasm, he wasn’t that concerned as soon as the magic dies down so would the stains disappear. A fantasy played out, him straddling the other Sans – being filled and staring at the taller skeletons glowing, pulsing member as he was filled in his mouth as well.

Blue Sans began to suckle on his glove as he finally gave into his desire with a muffled scream and a sticky shirt and pants quickly forming.

He was recovering from the waves of pleasure – hearing Papyrus zip his pants up, pull the other up roughly and pull him from the room. Blue Sans didn’t dare move till he was sure that the others had left, to join the others or perhaps to try and sneak away back to their own world without being caught.

Sans shakily removed his glove from his mouth- a string of glowing, blue saliva drew from his trembling mouth, dripping down his chin.

Sans held his head in his hands, legs still weak from the intense orgasm that rocked his bones. He really didn’t know what to do about this…or what exactly to call his desire – the only thing he knew, was that he wanted to see it again. 

He didn't even mind if it was from the wardrobe again.

* * *

 

Happy easter...sinners <3

please leave a comment - they warm the coldness of my heart like tea flavoured desserts.

this may be turned into a chapter story but * stares at my other chapter stories* probably not for awhile...

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sans still wasn't sure he should be doing this – dressed in his darkest clothes, (some he had to burrow from Papyrus, so they hung loosely on his frame) and he kept his face hidden as he trudged though the familiar though different snowy landscape.

Unable to let go of what he had witnessed, he tried not to make any eye contact to the glaring and scowling eyes of familiar monsters though very unfamiliar at the same time. Sans was having quite a warm welcome to the Underfell universe – and it is all his brother warned him about. But what Papyrus didn't know wouldn't hurt him, Sans had told his brother he was feeling ill and would be in bed all day –  Papyrus said he would stay and look after him, but Sans forced the other to go do his duty – for Sans.

Sans trudged though the snow, seeing the familiar building though filled with shady characters – and where Muffet’s café stood in Sans’s universe, stood instead a dingy bar with flickering neon’s; ‘Grillbz’.

Sans hesitated only for a second, but puffed out his chest and pushed the door open – the thump of monsters back against the door. Sans tried not to stare at Aaron, who snorted at him aggressively – ignoring seemed to do the trick and keeping his eye line towards the bar counter with the green flame monster and the very familiar hunched figure by the bar – though he would never hunch like that in his own life.

Red Sans, yeah, Sans is just going to call the other Red – he’ll have to deal with it, not like he got a choice in the nickname of ‘Blueberry’.

Yes, he was still a little sore about that.

Blueberry sidled up to this universes double who was nursing a half empty mustard bottle – face a faint glowing red from the tainted mustard, like Blueberry’s brother it seemed the other always put something a little extra in their favourite condiment.

The weird bird like creature that by the bar swayed a little on her feet – drunk and much to the amusement of the other patrons of the bar, Blueberry barely avoided the groping feathered hands and the drunken stutter of, ‘C’mon love, give us a kiss…’ only to cause him to stumble quite literally into his targets lap.

Blueberry felt his face flush at the loud, rowdy laughter that erupted around him and the Ruby red eyes staring down at him, eyes nervously flickering but quickly shifting one to cruel amusement.

‘Well, have to say – if you want to go down on me your might need to buy me another drink first, short stack.’

Blueberry bristled visibly, pushing himself from the other – the closeness and the threatening atmosphere made his soul throb and knees threaten to buckle. Blueberry stilled himself out of sheer determination.

‘Who’re calling short stack!’ Blueberry snapped ‘We’re the same height!’ and pulled up the hood slightly showing and glaring blue eye – Red paled upon realising who was the monster. Blueberry felt a grim satisfaction at the increasing panic on why he was here, and did any of the other monsters see his duplicate standing by him – when no monster started screaming and pointing at them did he relax a little.

‘Friend of yours Sans?’ Grillbz crackled – green embers sparking and eyes glowing behind his glasses.

‘Nah, Grillbz…boss’s birthday is coming up – thought I would order in a mail order bride.’ Red smirked at the flame monster. The flame monster arched a non-existent eyebrow at that answer. Red tried to maintain a calm composure – much better than Blueberry who was bristling even more.

Blueberry’s hidden face flushed at that statement, before he began to stutter out a response – he was grabbed and promptly dragged out of the establishment.

‘He is going to be so thrilled they sent us one that is a little bit feisty – we are going to have fun tonight…you know what I’m saying’ Red laughed a little too loudly for it to be natural, directing  the question to Aaron – causing the other to snort agitatedly.

Red pulled the stuttering figure behind him to the winter outside only to pull the other to the ally way by the side and pushing the other to the wall.

‘The hell are you doing here Berry?!’

Blueberry pulled the cloth away from his face and hissed with a flushed face,

‘A mail order bride?!’

Red slapped a hand over the others mouth, muffling the rest of the others speech.

‘I panicked! Not my best performance I admit but you just have to go with the flow…why are you here Blueberry?’ Red removed his hand

‘I…I just needed to talk to you…’ Blueberry flushed looking at everything besides his other self, the gold fang glinting and eyes slanted in anger and confusion.

‘Fuck – did Papy tell you about…listen it was one time thing, I was drunk and I swear that he didn’t do anything…’

‘Wait wait?’ Blueberry stared confused causing Red to jump back and stare at him even more panicked.

‘You weren’t going to…um, oh fuck.’ Red face palmed.

‘I actually wanted to apologise… I saw something private between you and your brother that wasn’t meant to be seen…’ Blueberry flushed brighter – Red was already embarrassed too so now he was bright red. Both were brightly glowing in the dark ally way.

‘I was able to get all the stains out too…’

‘Stop.’ Red pressed his hand against the others mouth to stop anymore talk about how the other got the left over stains that didn’t disappear fully.

‘So…you accidently saw from the door?’

‘No…’ Blueberry shamefully looked at his boots.

‘Then how did you…’Red began only to freeze at the others expression.

‘I was in the wardrobe the whole time.’ Blueberry turned his watery eyes to the other, swimming in guilt at breaking the others privacy so intimately. The Underfell brothers liked to keep to themselves; the less they opened up to the others the less danger they were in.

Red slapped a hand over Blueberry’s mouth again, Blueberry allowed the other to put his hand over his mouth but his flush came back at full force when the sweet and sour smell of mustard, musk and sweat wafted to Blueberry nasal cavity – now, Sans was sure that all the Sans’s were left handed so if that was the case, Blueberry flushed, that the hand on his mouth would be the favoured hand that the other…touched…himself.

 

It was too much for the younger skeleton, skull filling up with cotton wool and sight becoming hazy – it seemed that his misadventure which started it all opened the floodgates to his lust and desire.

 

Blueberry was sure that he was glowing blue now – his soul throbbing and buzzing erratically as Red’s eyes narrowed in concern and worry,

‘Listen, it would be probably best you didn’t think about what you saw anymore…okay?’ Red pulled a weak smile, ‘I’ll help you, I don’t know how yet but I’ll-’

Red didn’t have the chance to finish as the other took his left hand without any warning; Blueberry summoned his blue gooey tongue and opened his mouth to take the others index fingers – gently suckling at them.

‘Blue…’ Red flushed, countless things running though his mind – Blueberry was lost to the world and Red didn’t really want to pull his fingers from the others mouth.

Blueberry’s eyes immediately stopped and removed his mouth from the others left hand, string of saliva connecting the others tongue to Red’s index fingers.

‘I’m sorry…just was curious about how it felt – you seemed to really like it when your Papyrus put his…’ Blueberry flushed not finishing looking away, ‘I’m sorry again, I’ll be going home now.’ As Blueberry began to walk away, he was grabbed by Red – eye alight in red flame.

‘You’re curious about sex…am I right?’ Red sighed, still a little worked up and flushed. Blueberry nodded slowly.

‘Well, the best way to find out what you like is to experiment with yourself…’ Red wiped away the drool that escaped his fanged mouth, ‘And, it would be masturbation- so not weird, right?’ It sounded like Red was trying to convince himself that this was a good idea.

Blueberry nodded furiously at the other. Red grinned toothily, and pushed the other into the ally way wall – pressing the back of Blueberry’s hands into the brick wall. Blueberry let out a gasp when an overly friendly kneecap pressed into his crotch – magic most certainly taking shape at the rough stimulation.

‘Hey short stack, are you ready to take notes? We might have a pop quiz to see how much you’ve learnt – **_so…listen to teacher…right?_** ’

 

* * *

 

‘Where is that lazy arsehole?!’ Underfell Papyrus, or Boss and most recently by the other dimensions just Fell stomped though Snowdin, making sure everyone knew he was having a crap day. He personally hated the nickname as it was given by the lazy, orange hoodie wearing version of him – everyone seemed to love him! It just wasn’t fair, perhaps it was the smoking.

Fell had to admit the first time he saw the other smoking, the first thought that went through his mind was how cool he looked. He was quickly disappointed by the others laziness; but not Red! His gold toothed brother was absolutely smitten with the other.

Fell continued to march, straight to Grillbz – he kicked the bars door open with a sharp kick, a couple of the dog guards looked down at the sight of him in a sign of submission. Grillbz continued to clean the glasses – staring at Fell in a bored manner.

‘WHERE IS HE?!’ Fell slammed a fist onto the bar; Grillbz didn’t even flinch – just shrugging at the irate skeleton.

‘He left with a short monster, didn’t see his face but seemed to be acting awful familiar with Sans…’ The teeth monster trembled and pointed outside, ‘they went that way down the alley way.’

Fell continued to mumble furiously, teeth grinding together as he exited the bar again – leaving Grillbz sighing at the door and pulling out his tab book.

‘The broken door is being put under Sans’s tab.’

 

* * *

 

Papyrus was running though the insults he was going to shout at Sans if he found them…and if there was someone else there. Fell’s cracked smile twisted even more, he was going to kill them.

The tell-tale pants and grunts directed him to the alley way in question, sneaking behind one of the garbage bins half way down the alley and staying to catch his brother in his adultery. He could recognise his brother biting and sucking at the unknown monsters neck – the darkly clothed figure was pressed against the brick way, making desperate sounds as Red ground his knee against the glowing bulge in the strangers’ pants.

‘You like that? Being pressed against the wall?’ Red hissed out

‘Yes!’ The unknown monster cried out, arching into Red.

Fell felt his rage increase tenfold, a bone appearing in hand – if he aimed right he could skewer them both for this betrayal, and it was sweat running down his cheek – not a tear.

‘Heh, short stack – are you going to jizz in your pants?’ Red huffed, his own glowing red erection pressing against his shorts in need.

‘I did when I watched you and Fell…’ A trembling voice said.

Fell froze at that…wait, he knew that voice from somewhere…

‘Are you for real?’ Red snickered, ‘That’s kind of hot, the little blueberry soaking his panties because he watched me give the boss head.’

Fell felt his grip on the bone loosen, and his sockets narrow further – Blueberry? Who’s called…?

‘It…was actually when you, um.’ The monster stuttered out, ‘completed, and you stared straight at me though the closet…’

Fell felt the realisation dawn, filling his head with white noise and an embarrassingly hot flush overcoming him.

‘Oh my, I thought I saw something flash in the wardrobe.’ Red laughed, pulling away the hood revealing the flushed face of Underswap Sans, also known as Blueberry – Blueberry panted and huffed as Red dragged his left hand down the others arm, ribs though the shirt to the crotch of the others pants. Red’s knee had the other pinned and still painfully aroused, Red grinning lewdly at the over and said lowly, ‘I wish I could see it know, your little cock twitching and wet- as much as you try and stop it you can’t, so painfully aroused the only thing you can do is let go.’ Red popped the buttons of the pants open, and slowly dragged down the zipper.

Fell felt drool drip down his chin, which he furiously wiped away. Fell found that he wanted to see the other come undone by how his brother described. He could imagine Blueberry splayed out under him, those stupid stars in his eyes, holding the other down and whisper all the sinful things they could play together – and if his own brother was well behaved, well, Blueberry could be the others reward. They would play and touch each other under his guidance.

Fell only just realised he was mindlessly palming his crotch, the royal guard realised when he could feel the frigid air against his weeping tip – poking out from his tight, black pants.

Blueberry’s increasingly loud moans was making Fell and Red feel like they are on fire – wet sounds of bone rubbing ectoplasm filled the air, thankfully hiding the sounds of the still hidden Fell. Fell was leaning against the side of the bin, stuffing his scarf to silence the loud sounds threatening to escape.

‘Ah…’ Red was no better, his hand quickly working himself as well as the other to the brink. His thicker member pulsed in his pants – working the fabric of his pants against his tip till a wet spot of pre-come formed, faint red glow.

‘Look at you – I wonder what your brother would think of you if he saw you…’Red laughed lewdly – the once thought of innocent version of Sans was left utterly debauched sliding down the wall as Blueberry lost all feeling in his legs. The starry eyed skeleton was now a bit hazy eyed – staring at the small puddle of  blue come drip down onto the snowy alley floor.

‘Fuck!’ Red orgasmed loudly, and soaked his crotch completely with ectoplasm. The tips of his fingers that stroked his needing cock was pulled away with strings of sticky residue – with a smirk, he pressed them impatiently against the others mouth. Blueberry opened his mouth wrapping his tongue around the dirty fingers, working around them unsurely but quickly became surer –cleaning them diligently.

When they finally get the will to walk back to where they came from, neither would notice the puddle of glowing orange fluid slowly dissolving in the cold air.

 

A/N

Off to hell again. also jeez, thanks for all the kudos and comments! 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Blueberry had travelled back into his own universe and house – warily looking around the quiet house, half expecting his brother to pop out of the shadows and shout “AH-HA!” and reprimand him but instead he saw his brother asleep on the crouch with a string of orange drool dripping down his jaw.

‘…’ Blueberry tried to convince himself he wasn't disappointed at the others lack of concern of his well-being. But Blueberry really didn't know what to expect from his lazy brother, he never told him not to do something or scolded him – like Fell or Classic Papyrus did to their brothers. In fact, it seemed he was the one who kept on scolding his lazy, honey drinking and smoking brother.

Blueberry let out a soft sigh and went up the stairs to his bedroom for much needed sleep and think about what happened, not noticing Papy’s eye becoming alight in orange magic following him.

* * *

 

 Sans began to strip from the dark clothes – pulling out his pyjamas, as soon as the shirt was removed a pair of arms wrapped around his ribcage – clawed gloves twitching and pinching the bone. A hand covering Blueberry’s mouth silenced the surprised squeak that tried to escape the other.

‘Did you know my brother and I share everything?’ Fell hissed at Blueberry, tightening his hands around the others ribs – Blueberry shamefully flushed at the feeling.

‘That includes his new toys…’ Fell licked the side of the trembling skeletons face with his tentacle like red tongue, whispering, ‘I'm going to break you…’

Blueberry’s soul seized and everything went black.

* * *

 

‘Boss, what the hell did you do?’ The fuzzy echo of Reds voice sounded out in the room, the clack of boots and cool hand pulling Blueberry’s head towards him – to get a closer look. Concern was in the others face.

‘I just did a soul pinch, just to knock him out for a little bit – he would've alerted his brother.’ Fell defended his actions with crossed arms.

Blueberry’s vision cleared but realising that he was completely nude, he tried to cover himself the best as he can much to the other skeletons amusement.

‘What’s going on?’ Blueberry looked to Red, ‘Red?’

Red smiled gently, pulling the others face towards him and explained with a sharp toothy grin,

‘You see, the Boss was having a bad day today’ Red pushed the other onto the dark linen bed (perhaps Fell’s bed), ‘and he saw us – he liked what he saw…’ Red winked at the blue skeleton, flushing a deep azure.

‘What!’ Blueberry squeaked out, but quickly slapping a hand over his mouth to stop any more embarrassing sounds escape him – Red pried the hand away, grabbing both wrists and pinning above the others head. Blueberry was a vivid blue – the intense look that both skeletons were giving him made his soul beat a little harder against his ribs, the magic stirring and rearing to go by the feel of the hands squeezing his wrists –pinned down know with red magic.

‘Guess you were right about him – sucker for punishment…just like you.’ Fell sneered though eyes intensely heated at both skeletons, though reluctant to step closer.

‘Come on boss, I know you've been wondering about this type of thing ever since you realised that there was doubles of me.’ Red scoffed at the taller skeleton, ‘I mean I've been up to have someone else join us in the sack for the past year but you get so fucking jealous – you even had a wet dream about Mettaton that one time too, bloody hypocrite…’ Red leaned down whispering to his captive, ‘It was fucking hilarious…’

‘I would never – and if I did; many a monster would dream of those heavenly thighs!’ Fell denied with crimson glow lighting up his face he then pointed at his brother, ‘What about you! Gushing non-stop over that lazy, hoodie wearing good for nothing-’

‘Hey, that’s my bro you’re talking about!’ Blueberry snapped at the other before he could stop himself, Red’s wandering hands made his anger turn on its head at the rough fondling of his ribs and the gentle rubbing of his soul.

‘What I mean we both want to spice up our love life – why don’t we add an extra player?’ Red wiggled down on Blueberry’s pelvis – the poor royal guard in training felt his magic take shape and form embarrassingly quickly.

‘I don’t mind, popping the ‘blueberry’ on this one…’Red laughed lowly, the small blue member standing, half erect and brushing against the others crotch – Blueberry was trembling and panting. It was too much for the other, being drawn desperately to kiss and touch the skeleton earlier – being brought to orgasm in an alley behind the bar sounded so unlike him. Imagine what his brother would think of him…yes, what his brother would think of him – oh, Blueberry realised that his member is full and pulsing with ectoplasm, dribbling liberally from the slit.

Something was seriously wrong with him – this shouldn't arouse him, he shouldn't be aroused by what his brother would think, or his double getting handy with him. But he couldn’t do anything but take what the others gave, pushing him out of his comfort zone and frankly enjoying being pushed around.

 Red looked amused as well as aroused, Fell stared at both of them a look of barely hidden want and desire – Red grasped the blue member, thumb pressing in the weeping slit smirking down at the other,

‘Look at him!’ Red began to tug and pull, Blueberry’s moans got loader and needier, ‘He’s so into this! Boss, could you really be so cruel to deny him what he desperately needs?’

‘Blueberry, are you a virgin?’ Fell asked almost gently (almost) with his arms crossed, expecting an answer. Blueberry was beyond embarrassment at this point – he nodded at the question, eager for this punishment to cease or keep going. Papyrus nodded a little at that and snapped at his brother, ‘You can watch – I wouldn't trust you with someone’s first time even if they paid me.’

‘You’re a cruel tyrant Boss, you know that right?’ Red huffed but moved out of the way, making way for his brother – Blueberry stared at the other with wide eyes, flickering between fear and want.

‘You want to…’ Blueberry flushed as the other straddled him – he gulped remembering what the other had promised, ‘Break me…?’

‘No…at least not on the first night together…what type of skeleton do you take me for?’ Fell asked…almost playfully? Guess a lot of the stuff he did was just a show – most of the stuff anyway.

‘It took me 6 months to convince him I was okay with being tried up.’ Red added, seeing the surprise on the others face.

‘You would've been no use to me injured Red, there was no sentiment involved I can assure you.’ Fell growled out to the other, straddling the smaller skeleton and undoing his skull head belt.

‘I thought you were a bad one…’ Blueberry trembled, ‘That takes what he wants…’

‘That makes you hot, doesn't it?’ Red rasped out watching with dimmed lights, quickly stripping for the main event. Blueberry flushed and thought about what that meant for him, does it make him pervert to like something that would cause someone naturally fear?

Blueberry nodded, pressing his sockets closed and taking a deep breath – preparing for what would come. Fell just stared at the other and let out a harsh laugh,

‘You know, this was the one thing I could never take when I wanted – it feels a lot better when my partner enjoys it too.’

‘Really?’ Blueberry hummed at that. Yes, he supposed that was true – Red enjoyed being pushed around and being forced to do something out of his comfort zone, but Fell had made sure the other finished too.

‘Yeah, so Sans what will it be – yes or no?’ Fell nuzzled against Blueberry’s mandible, Red was stripped completely and stroking his doubles clavicle gently

‘If you said no we will leave you alone, but if you say yes…I wonder what your dear Papy would say.’ Red moved to the vertebrae of Blueberry’s usually covered neck, nibbling gently on the bone deliciously.

‘Yes’ Blueberry moaned, turning his head give the other better accesses for the other to explore with that long, red tongue.

Oh my god, that was immediate. Blueberry flushed deeper, till he was almost all that one colour. Fell grinned at the other, leaning forward and joining his brother on the joint assault on the neck – though the taller skeletons hands were busy pulling his trousers down to his knees and fisting his impressive length till stiff hardness, pre-come pealing at the top.

Reds own hands busied themselves with Blueberry’s own member, hand slicking easily in the amount of ectoplasm building up – Blueberry’s breathing got irregular and faster, Reds hand following that tempo.

It was too much for the former innocent skeleton, letting his scream be smothered by Fell’s thick tentacle tongue being pushed in his mouth as he came – the gooey ectoplasm spilled forth, Reds hand milking him through another orgasm today. Red made sure that every drop escaped the smaller skeleton, full of bliss to even care what was even going on right now – that he was fully manoeuvred to sit half up, leaning against Red and Fell straddling the others legs.

What hadn't spilled in Reds hand had dotted the bed, Blueberry was about to apologise only to freeze and stare as Red moved his soiled hand around Fells cock – stoking up and down slowly slicking the other with his own ectoplasm.

‘Hn, not enough…’ Fell groaned a little breathless, eyes half-mast he gestured to two smaller skeletons, ‘Use your mouths, we are going to need to be nice and slick for the big event.’

‘Sure thing Boss.’ Red said, pulling Blueberry away from under his brother and turning to him, ‘Hey just do what I do, okay.’

Blueberry stared a little intimidated at the glowing red cock standing proud, a purple sheen covered the usual vibrant red – the slick from Blueberry’s own magic used for lubricant.

Red went down on his brother, licking and trying to slick the other up with his tongue and saliva – Red pulled Blueberry down to his level, forcing the other to stare at the others cock as Red lathered attention to it. A little unsure, but still excited Blueberry joined in; though concentrating on licks at the wide crimson base jutting from the taller skeletons twitching pelvis.

Fell groaned in approval, gently press the smaller skeletons heads to his swollen cock and head till he was satisfied he was slick enough – Blueberry becoming confident and letting a few nips and suckles in. 

* * *

 

Papy stared at the similar house with zero homely qualities – He stared at his own home keys and pondered if they could open his house in different dimensions. He walked to the door, and put the key in the lock having it turn successfully with a promising click – he wondered if the others knew about that little privacy problem? Probably not, but he didn't want to let the others know either after this escapade.

He noticed his machine had been used recently and tracking the magically signature it was his brother and the Underfell Papyrus that was the last entry.

Papy wasn't entirely sure how he felt about the other Papyrus’s hanging around his brother, he figured Sans felt the same with the strange look that seemed to overtake the smaller skeleton when he saw the others.

Underfell Sans seemed to always try and monopolise his time being overly helpful – but there was that time where he had drunk a little too much and may have given the fanged skeleton the wrong idea…Papyrus shook his head, no point of thinking about it – they stopped before they did anything to regret the morning after.

Papy tip-toed around the dark house, hearing the grunts of his doppelgänger doing something unspeakable to Red this very moment – no, Red made it clear he liked that kind of thing.

Papy wanted to avoid upstairs like the plague now – not really wanting to listen to sex noises he walked into the lounge room but found his brothers pyjamas on the chair.

‘Give it to him harder Boss; can’t you see him begging for him to fill him?’ Red shouted loudly ecstatically, bed squeaking, Papy felt dread fill his soul

‘Just shut up, and let Blueberry tell me what he wants!’ Fell shouted back then snickered, ‘He can’t talk with his mouth though…’

 Papy teleported to the top of the stairs and where the noise was coming from – the squeaking of the bed covered the low whine of the bedroom door being pushed open a fraction.

Oh fuck, Papy felt a little light-headed.

Red was under his brother, mouth suckling right down to the base of his brothers bright blue cock ,which ectoplasm dribbled out of the others mouth and his brother was similarly given the duty of looking after Reds cock –unable or less experienced (Papy liked to believe the latter) to swallow it whole resulted to suckling at the tip, nipping gently and giving small kitten licks.

While trying to remain connected to the others red, pulsing cock, gasping and trying not to buck into Reds mouth too hard was becoming a stain on his small body as Fell ploughed into the other with an impressive girth and length.  Fell was rocking the smaller figure harshly, Red just allowed the other to force Blueberry to rock into his awaiting mouth – less work he had to do.

Fell moved slickly and easily which meant that this wasn't the first time tonight that his Blueberry of a brother had succumbed to this sin-Papy stood transfixed only to snap to attention when Red arched unexpectedly into Blueberry’s mouth – making the other start to cough and choke on the fluid that filled his mouth, red come spilling out and dripping down his brothers mandible.

‘Sorry about that Blueberry.’ Red said, but didn't mean it – continuing to his slurping of the others ectoplasm member, like it was a delicious syrupy lolly stick. Papy felt his tongue form and unconsciously wiped the drool that started to drip from his slightly agape teeth at the sight.

Papy’s hand reached down to his crotch, feeling his hardness though his pants and squeezing it till a pale orange glow shined though the fabric

Blueberry coughed and sputtered, taken by surprise by the others offering but allowed his body to be used – unable or numb to move on his own, Fell grabbed his pelvis and thrust it back into his cock.

Blueberry’s heart was oozing and dripping though the others ribs and dripping onto Reds spine and pelvis – Reds own arousal was stirring again, at the feel of the others ectoplasm and the view he was blessed with.

While sucking at Blueberry’s penis, the sight of the slick opening swallowing the red length, stretching to take it all in – he couldn’t resist but press two fingers where his brother and duplicate were joined, the come oozed out in a purple mess and Blueberry screamed, finally reaching orgasm – Red drank down all what the other offered.

Blueberry went limp and if it wasn't for Red holding the other up, he would've collapsed but Fell increased his tempo of thrusts and grunts.

* * *

 

Papy stared though the crack of the door, he stared at his doubles face of absolute concentration as he thrust harder into the tightening channel of magic. Getting closer and closer to orgasm, he flicked a red eye to the crack of the door and smirked.

Papy paled and instantly teleported away, not without the sound of the others groan of release echo though his skull – Papy finding himself face down on his own bed and shorts soaking instantly, spilling onto his own bed and ruining his favourite pants with his come.

Papy just let happen, hand covering his bright orange face – wondering what he should do, and which god hated him so much for this to be a problem he had to deal with?

* * *

A/N burning ring of fire...please comment :)

 


	4. Chapter 4

Papy must've fainted out of anxiety or something because he sat not quite awake in his bed, sheets still sticky and pants beyond saving. Fuck, he made a mess – he knew he had been holding off any personal time because of late the fantasies of unknown monsters going down on him or being fucked by him slowly shifted into fantasies of his brother. He really couldn’t deal with this type of crap right now.

What he saw…well, that was what broke the camels back.

Papy’s head was spinning, and not in the good way of spinning when he smoked his special cigarettes – the spinning of a teacup ride and a stomach full of beer type of spinning.

It wasn't even him being disgusted in what he witnessed, just disgusted in himself for enjoying watching his baby brother be fucked over sideways by his and Blueberry’s twins.

Papy covered his face and let out a low scream that had been building up internally for a long time – for years probably. 

‘Enjoy the show?’ a voice said lowly, causing Papy to jump to his feet and summon a bone to his hand. Fell was leaning on the door frame, far too pleased with himself – looking like a monster that had a pretty good lay and was keen to let the world know.

‘Fell, you have a lot of nerve to come here…’

‘Red would say a lot of balls, but you already seen that I have…’

Papy flushed and snarled out,

‘If this is some petty revenge because your own brother wanted to spend the night with me…’

‘Petty? Me, you must be mistaken for your own failing. At least I don’t try and deny my urges and treat my brother as a creature incapable of sexual relationships or even consideration – that his first awakening was because he spied on Red and me.’

‘He is still young, he didn't know what he was doing –‘ Papy began only to be snapped at by Fell,

‘HE IS NOT A CHILD! He is old enough to explore what he likes and doesn't like – be glad he went to someone he trusted than being used and abused by some stranger.’

‘You’re saying my brother trusts you?’ Papy said ludicrously

‘Obviously, he trusts me more at this moment than you.’ Fell sneered.

‘…Where is he?’ Papy quickly spied for his brother.

‘Sleeping it off with Red…I left to talk to you, I saw you by our door – the others didn't notice though…they were occupied with other things.’ Fell smirked, ‘I guess I really wore them out.’

Papy glared at his duplicate, if this bastard was just going to rub it in his face…

‘Blueberry is a great lay.’ Fell sighed, ‘And I don’t like him getting ignored, he knows what he wants now – so you have to take charge.’ Fell muttered at his lazy twin, Papy huffed and pulled himself off his bed – pulling off his ruined pants off in the process, his pelvis still had the stickiness of his orange cum but at least the fabric wouldn't annoy him anymore. Without giving his double a glance he walked to his wardrobe for clean clothes –ignoring the apprising look the other had while staring at his bare pelvis.

Papy had stared at the others pelvis too, so now they were even.

‘I don’t need a talk from you, Fell.’ Papy muttered, looking though his clothes in an annoyed fashion.

‘Fine, take my advice or not – but like it or not both our brothers have very similar in their ideas of getting what they want…’ Fell arched a ridge at the other, ‘I don’t know if it is obvious to you why Blueberry came to me and not you but I hope, no matter how dense you are, you still figure it out.’,  Fell went to walk out as silently as he came, but stopping and then saying over his shoulder,

‘You know, Red wanted to try blindfolds today – so I can’t entertain your brother tonight, let him know for me.’

He then left, leaving Papy confused for a moment at why the other would tell him –only to flush orange as the realisation kicked in.

 

* * *

 

It was probably mid-day when Sans limped inside, trying to make no noise but with his brother staring deadpan at the him from the staircase.

‘Where were you last night?’

‘D-didn't I tell you…’ Blueberry stuttered a little, thinking up a lie, ‘I went and had a sleepover at Alphys place.’

‘Oh really?’

Sans nodded, expecting the other shrug and let him be on his way – but the taller skeleton didn't. Sans felt his soul pulse and flutter in chest, it was excitement of something new.

‘The funny thing is, I called Alphys and she had been with Undyne all day watching anime –and you weren't there.’ Papyrus drawled, taking a dark tone that he had heard Fell take with Red sometimes – Sans flushed at the tone and it finally convinced Papyrus to continue this interrogation.

‘Sans, you have lied to me.’ Papyrus said crossly, Sans turning his eyes to stare at the ground shamefully. Only Papyrus walked closer to the other, much to the fluster of the smaller skeleton who suddenly felt his size at the others looming shadow.

‘You lied to me Sans, and you deserve to be punished.’ Papyrus continued, with a cold expression did he gesture the other to come closer.

Blueberry felt such unease at this, but at the same time he tried to calm his frantically beating soul – too overly stimulated from last night’s activities with Red and Fell…this is his lazy Papy, he wouldn't demand anything from him! Maybe this is a strange dream and he’ll wake up in Fells bed – pressed against the two.

Blueberry didn't have time to finish that wishful thought as he lurched forward at the pull of orange magic – Papyrus grabbing the other securely and pulling him up the stairs and into his brothers unkempt room.

‘Papy? Wh-what are you doing?’ Blueberry asked, face glowing now – Papy ignored the other, pulling the other down on his messy bed, forcing the other to be draped ungracefully across his lap, his bony rump presented to the ceiling.

Papy quickly pinned the other by wrapping an arm around the others stomach –Blueberry shifted uncomfortably against the sheets, they were bunched up by his pelvis. Blueberry felt a gentle hand place itself against his clothed pelvis –his magic bubbling with heat.

‘I will spank you. This is how disobedient children get punished.’ Papy huffed.

‘I'm not a child!’ Blueberry flushed horribly, only to have Papy raise the flat of his hand.

SMACK!

‘Ugh!’ has the only sound that escaped though Blueberry’s clenched teeth, the feel of bone against bone reverberated throughout the whole room. It left a horrible sting, and made the roughness of Fell even more noticeable – oh god, he hoped that none of the others release remained on his bones if Papy decides that he wanted to continue on bare bone.

Sans didn't find himself disagreeable at the thought – he shamefully felt himself flush a deeper colour.

‘Sans do you know why I'm doing this?’ Papyrus asked sternly.

SMACK!

‘Ah! Yes…because…I lied…’ Blueberry squirmed against the sharp pain rattling though his bones, though it slowly shifted to something else.

SMACK!

‘And what else?’ Papyrus asked calmly.

‘I…I…’ Blueberry couldn’t find the words, his pelvis tingling and with each harsh hits forced his pelvis into the bunched blankets – causing his magic to begin to surge and form.

SMACK!

‘What else Sans!?’ Papy demanded again.

‘I went to Underfell…against your request.’ Blueberry finally admitted, the magic between his legs fully formed – his magic rubbing against the pile of bed sheets. Blueberry hopped his brother didn't notice his arousal to this punishment…or perhaps he did wish the other to notice.

SMACK!

Papy let the last one fly, causing the younger to arch at the sting – pre come dribbling into the blankets freely; Blueberry could feel the wetness of tears on his face as he stared blankly at the sheets.

‘Doesn't it feel good to tell the truth?’ Papyrus cooed at the other, pressing the others small pelvis back into the blankets with gentle rubs. Sans tried desperately to stop the embarrassing sounds escaping him.

‘Be as loud as you want Sans, I don’t mind…Fell and Red certainly didn't mind.’ Papyrus said lowly, Blueberry turned a vivid blue and stare at his elder brother.

Papy saw them?! Oh god – Blueberry’s cock twitched against his pants at the mere thought. Papyrus smirked at him, and pulled the corner of the sheet revealing a dried orange cum stain on the mattress.

‘It was an entertaining show Sans…but you know what?’ Papyrus leaned closer to the others head

‘…’ Blueberry’s eyes were wide and darting to Papyrus and trying to see what the others hand was wondering down to.

‘I’ll make you scream harder…’ Papy whispered, slipping his warm bare boned hand to the back of the others pants (clothes he had to borrow from Red, so Blueberry wasn't even sure why he thought that his brother wouldn't notice the different clothes), Papy cradled the others pelvis gently – only to pull his hand out to stare at the red ectoplasm that had not been licked away. Blueberry flushed and briefly wondered if Red purposefully left the trace amounts of their magic on his bones for the off chance for his brother to find, Blueberry shifted uncomfortably and turned to see the others reaction – Blueberry felt his bones go the same colour as his fruity nickname at his brothers face.

 Blueberry wanted to bite down on the blankets when the impossibly long tongue explored him deeply, with the mission to clean out the others magic before he was claimed by, and Blueberry quotes, “by Papy’s orange disco stick.” And Blueberry didn’t care how embarrassing or stupid it sounded as long as that blessed tongue kept on doing what it was doing. Torial have mercy on his little monster soul.

‘Hnh…Papy…’ Blueberry mourned lowly, and clutching at the blankets similar to a lazy cat stretching, his rump held in place tightly by the others hands – Blueberry continued to squirm and let out low whines as the tongue explored the ectoplasm walls of the entrance that he had summoned and swirl around and toy with the bones of his pelvis.

Blueberry’s cock dribbled almost constantly, the wet marking of his pre-come getting bigger on the blanket – his magical stain will quickly join his brothers dried one it seems. Papy was enjoying the taste of his brother on his tongue, each stoke was for the others pleasure but also Papy  only wanted the other to think only of him and not the others that had come before (heh, funny pun).

Well, the one up side of this little escapade was that Blueberry knew what he wanted; Papy pushed his tongue in deeper with one hard thrust of the gooey orange organ

‘PAPY!’ Blueberry screamed out when the other finally hit the mark, blue luminescent come filled the well of blankets by his twitching member, Papy pulled the limp, smaller skeleton on to his lap – his own orange member slipping inside easily causing the smaller to arch from the over-stimulation but unable to escape his brother relentless hold.

‘Round 2’ Papy huffed hotly at the quivering skeleton and began to rock into the other. But little to the two skeletons knowledge was that they were being watched…yet again.

 

* * *

 

Error stared at the screens with a deepening blush and data frizzing with deep blue error messages, with Ink staring at them as well but tied tightly in the empty space with the strings of blue magic – now it must have been triggered accidentally in the middle of their fight. Error accidentally pulled the wrong string when avoiding the others attacks.

 Ink staring at the screens and then back to Error and then back again.

‘Why do you have a visual link to their bedrooms…?’ Ink asked uncomfortably, blush dusting his face too.

‘…’ Error uttered nothing, but the increased sound of static filled the air.

‘Do you have a visual link to every Sans’s and Papyrus’s bedroom?’ Ink questioned again.

‘…’ more silence came from Error.

‘You’re one of _those_ aren't you?’ Ink drawled, smirk becoming wider with each twitch from the other skeleton, Error looked very close to losing his cool with how this battle derailed so horribly.

 

* * *

 

 

A/N

Argh, it is finally done…one on one sex with papy and blueberry in this chapter and error being a perverted dork.

 


	5. this is the end

  

Blueberry woke, delightfully sore – and feeling the after effects of yesterday finally had taken its toll on him. Blueberry blinking his big blue eyes at the contented face of his brother – orange drool mixing with the drips of Blueberry’s own fluids, Blueberry flushed and fought the urge to lick it away.

He wrapped the sheet around him and pulled away the warmth as he wobbled out the door and downstairs to get started on breakfast – breakfast tacos to be exact.

Sans had paused in the kitchen doorway, freezing at the sight of Papyrus at the stove and Sans sitting by the kitchen table – rising a hand in greeting to his doppelganger, looking at the others state of dress or, lack of, with a look of surprise.

Blueberry flushed, pulling the sheet tighter around him for modesty sake – face flushed and beginning to stutter.

‘What are you guys doing here?’

‘It is meeting day – didn’t you remember?’ Sans smiled at the other smaller skeleton, who was slowly deepening to the colour of his nickname.

‘Uh…’ Blueberry said dumbly at that.

‘Yes, and we decided to come earlier to assist in the making of breakfast or brunch I suppose is the correct term!’ Papyrus called out, pouring the meat mixture into the steaming pot of yellow pasta noodles.

‘You okay there?’ Sans asked, eyes narrowed, ‘Did we catch you at a bad time?’

‘No’ Blueberry said too quickly and flushed deeper for Sans to believe him.

‘Morning’ Papy drawled out blearily blinking, from behind Blueberry – topless and wearing a pair of low riding sweatpants; he blinked at the two guests in the kitchen. Papyrus stilled his pasta stirring and Sans flushed at the sight of his brothers double – taking some of the uncomfortable attention away from the smaller skeleton.

‘Technically it is afternoon.’ Papyrus tittered, ‘I’m not sure how you and my brother can sleep so much but I’m surprised at you Blueberry.’

Blueberry wondered briefly for how long that had become his official nickname amongst the other timelines. And as for Papyrus’s surprise, Blueberry couldn’t fault the other on that – he was an early riser by nature and usually half way into making breakfast when the others started showing up.

‘Guess he was just tired out.’ Sans grinned at the two standing in the doorway, Papy rubbing a hand at the back of his skull awkwardly – knowing full well that the other had caught on exactly why Blueberry was awake later.

Papyrus was still acting like his usual cinnamon bun self – finding the others state of dress odd but still more focused on his cooking.

‘Um, so how long has this been going on…for.’ Sans then asked quietly so his brother couldn’t hear.

‘Not that long…’ Blueberry whispered back with a flush. Sans smiled at him and went to take another swig of his tomato sauce bottle. Blueberry felt warmth in his heart at the others unspoken approval.

Papyrus stilled, as though recalling something – the spoon covered in sauce flicking against the stove.

‘Oh, by the way – I was wondering if you could tell me how you got Fell and Red to agree to have a sleepover with you? You were all in the same bed together too! Never thought Fell could be so fun honestly. ’ Papyrus smiled at Blueberry and Papy, whom both had the decency to blush and tomato sauce spurting from Sans mouth because he coughed so haggardly and harshly.

‘Oh my goodness! I’ll get you a glass of water brother!’

* * *

 

 

‘How much did you tell Undertale Papyrus?’ Red lay contently by his brothers’ side, still restrained with silk scarves by the bed posts. Blindfold long since removed.

‘Enough.’ Fell smirked, leaning and licking wet lines on each bone – tracing and tasting.

‘Hm – did you still want to go to the meeting?’ Red sighed, face flushed and aroused by the others ministrations.

‘I honestly forgot it was today.’ Fell hummed, pulling his tongue away and watching the string of magic form between his mouth and Red’s ribs, ‘Do you want to see everyone fall apart at the seams and Undertale Sans try and protect his brothers’ innocence?’

Red knew it would be hilarious, but even more so if the swap brothers had to explain it.

‘We honestly don’t have anything better to do then watch this train derail.’

‘True – but we could play some more.’ Fell growled the last word, nipping and dragging teeth on the others bone.

Red’s breath hitched, as he panted out

‘Yes, that –ugh- would be nice…’

 

* * *

 

 

‘And now kiss’ Ink grabbed the blueberry doll and pressed it against Error’s face – unable to pull away or attack the other as he was encased with the others magic. The shock of what was happening made Error loose concentration and the string releases the other. Ink had taken the chance and now was teasing the other, relentlessly.

‘I swear to the void, I will end you!’ Error snapped darkly, but blush at the heated look the other gave him. Error wondered if he ever looked at Ink like that when the other got trapped (on purpose) to rile him up, actually Error didn’t realise It before but it could seriously explain why it seemed so easy to trap the other sometimes.

‘Looking forward to it Error, I really am.’ Ink dropped the doll, becoming uncomfortably closer to the glitch – smirk in place; Error was half expecting the other to hit him or strike him but rather the faint pressure of teeth against teeth made everything become blinding and white.

The other was kissing Error.

Error was a little too stunned to react, but the other opened his mouth revealing a rainbow striped tongue – dripping and slick looking. Error flushed, and eyes were wide and darting between the tongue and Inks satisfied face.

‘C’mon Error, don’t you want to taste the rainbow…?’

Errors curiosity won out and he slowly opened his mouth for it to be plundered greedily.

Huh. Error’s eye lights completely dimmed – it tasted of skittles. The more you know.

* * *

 

 

‘So this is my life.’ Gaster pondered in the void staring at Ink as it seemed the other was trying to devour Errors face, ‘Trapped forever, witnessing every sexual act of two skeletons I raised with my own bare hands…’ Gaster droned staring at his hands – frowning.  Gaster snapped out of it when an unwelcome hand slapped his back.

‘Dawg, it isn’t so bad!’ Fresh laughed, ‘It could be fanfiction – that shits the worst.’

‘Fresh…’ Gaster began lowly.

‘I mean think about it, right now someone is writing about us…’ Fresh whispered to the doctor, grabbing the others arm – which Gaster promptly pushed off.

‘Fresh please…’ Gaster begged, pinching the bridge of his nasal cavity, feeling a migraine coming.

‘They would be writing every sexy scene – even writing what was happening right now.’ Fresh gestured to him and to the aged scientist.

‘Fresh please stop talking…’ Gaster asked again, only to have Fresh turn his back to the goopy scientist.

‘You’re a scientist, Doc G – time to break down some walls!’ Fresh turned back to find the scientist gone.

Gaster has disappeared mid tirade – so the only sound was the sound of Ink and Error going at it. Fresh sat down with a shrug, with nothing else to do he started to watch the action between Error and Ink. Years of sexual frustration coming out to play, Ink pulled away flushed and Error was grasping for air he didn’t need.

‘Hey Error, do you want to taste another rainbow?’ Ink grinned lewdly at the restrained skeleton, Error had pretty much given up trying to escape the others attentions.

‘I’ll give you a hint on what he means; it starts with a “d” and is four words!’ Fresh shouted out, causing the other two to just realise he was there – he nodded at them and saluted them,

‘Glad to be of assistance.’ blinked one eye light out, winking at them, 'In any way...'

 

If anyone finds Fresh face down in the snow of one of the timelines, he will say it was worth it.

* * *

 

 

A/N

what just happened? anyway, thanks to all the kudos and comments :) really appreciate it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I GOT FAN-ART! omg i love it so much.A big thank you to Jellyfiggles :) please check them out and give them love:
> 
> http://frickfishstick.tumblr.com/post/144376279393/oh-my-god-i-will-love-you-forever-if-you-draw-blue


End file.
